Fall for me and I'll catch you
by ChocolateCoveredPanties
Summary: "Do you always greet your roommates half naked?"-"Welcome to Alice Academy! Where every day is as fucked up as the next!"-"What's a day without a little sunshine!" "Uh, night?"-"And on the other hand, you have more fingers!"-"Treat me no differently than you would the Queen." Well, life never was meant to be easy, right? Feat. Male!Mikan (YAOI!) R&R (Give it a chance)


**Okay, you are all probably thinking I am **_**really**_** weird to be doing a NatsumeXMale!Mikan story, or in other words, a gender-bent yaoi ;) Thing is, I love yaoi. To me, nothing is better and it's rare I'll watch an anime or read a manga that isn't yaoi or at least has a yaoi side pairing. Second thing, Gakuen Alice was the first anime and manga I really got into, that I really love, although that was a time before I got converted to the Yaoi side, Hukhukhuk.. xD So, I'm combining my two favourite anime type thing, Yaoi and Gakuen Alice. I've read a few fanfics where Mikan was cross dressing as a guy and once I read a crazy but totally funny one-shot where Mikan was a guy. xD **

**Please, Just give this a chance, I promise it'll be worth it in the end. ;)**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice, or it's characters (Or do I kinda half-own a male Mikan? I don't know, heh..)**

**Third Person POV**

"Ne, Mikan, we're here!" a cheery voice announced as she turned in her seat to see her son sleeping, head resting against the window. 'He didn't put a seatbelt on?!' the older lady thought with a start, although relaxed when she remembered they were here, and nothing had happened.

"Mikan? Wake up, we're here!" She said again with a sigh at her useless efforts. He wasn't necessarily a heavy sleeping normally, but she knew better than anyone that he slept like a log on car journeys, like any good mother would. She knew he was allergic to flamingo feathers, he preferred all his vegetables to be raw, unless only edible cooked, and she knew he got sea-sick after being on a boat for over twenty minutes. She also knew that he had inherited his mother's looks, being rather short for a guy and petite at 5"5 while his face was quite round, as well as his wide eyes. His brown hair was naturally messy, but luckily it didn't look _messy_, just slightly messed up. His hair, despite whatever he did, seemed to grow at a slight angle so it was slightly flipped on to his cheek, although it may just be because he had always seemed to tilt his head that way.

Not going to bother with the usual, 'Wake up honey' any longer, Yuka opened the driver side car door with a smirk, and shut it gently behind her.

"Yuka~ It's so lovel-" The greeted from a certain blonde camp man was cut short by a hand over his mouth.

"Quiet, Mikan is asleep" she told him, which made him grin. _'Typical Yuka!'_

The said mother grinned back, before stepping over the passenger side of the car, and wrenching the door open.

"You wake up right now Mikan Sakura or I will take away your IPod!" She screamed, earning the attention of a few chuckling passing by and her son, who now lay flat out on the cement. She slammed the door shut, and picked her son up by his ear. "I said wake up, not sleep on the damned ground!" She yelled again, although you could tell Mikan had already woken up by the fact that he was groaning in pain when he hit the ground. Yuka smirked, before letting go of her son.

"Now go and get your bags." She ordered, although she was then stopped by Narumi.

"No need Yuka, we've already gotten people to take your son's things to his dorm room." He said, to which Yuka just peered around his son's head –they were the same height after all- to see his things out of the boot of the car and men in suits taking them toward a tall building.

"Oh, okay." She said, before turning to Narumi, ignoring her whining and yawning son.

"Now, come with me, we can talk in the office~"

A few minutes later, you could look into the headmaster's office to see a bouncy blonde, a grinning mother, a yawning son and, of course, a serious headmaster.

"Ah, Yuka, it's so good to see you again, I'm glad to see Mikan accepted our invitation to enrol." The headmaster, now revealed as Kazumi, smiled gently.

Yuka nodded. "Yes, he was very excited when he found out he'd be studying here, right Mikan?" she looked at her son who had, finally, stopped yawning.

"Yeah, it seems like such a great school, so it should be fun." Mikan agreed with a happy smile. His hands were in the pockets of his skinny jeans as he rolled back and forth from the balls of his feet to his heel and back again, repeating the action over and over.

"Yes, well, you are family, and I wouldn't mind getting to know you more Mikan-kun"

The said boy nodded to his uncle in agreement. Even if it was only a short walk, he was already impressed with the interior and exterior of Alice Academy. Plus, this school must be quit lad-back, considering there was no uniform needed, from what he heard they just had to have their student ID card with them in case they needed to leave the school grounds to run an errand. He was glad he was invited to study here, and even gladder his mother and him were still considered family even after his father's untimely passing eight years ago. It was a sad event and he couldn't deny that his happy mood went down a bit when he thought about it, but it was in the past, and the only place he was going was the future.

"Now, let Narumi take you to your dorm room and get you your student ID card while I catch up with Yuka." Kazumi smiled which Mikan couldn't help but return before he was led away by Narumi.

"Now, classes are from Monday to Friday, unless told to be a free day, and run from nine-thirty to three o'clock. There is no uniform needed, although you will need a student ID card to get books out of the library, food from the canteen, get into your dorm and leave the school grounds. Sometimes you may need it in other situations, so keep it on you at all times."

Mikan nodded, keeping mental note to keep it safe once he got it. He assumed you could get a new one if you lost it, but he didn't really want to be that careless. He looked up at an extraordinarily large building they were walking towards, it looked to be around eight stories tall, although it could be bigger or smaller but he was too lazy to count.

"This here is the dorms; the boys' ones to be precise. Here you will have a standard room for two people, living area with two beds in, a bathroom and a small kitchen that gets re-stocked by the staff every few days. The only time you should need the food though is if you want a snack or you miss a meal, so there will only be snacks and a bit of general food there."

Mikan nodded again. "Oh, by the way, who's my roommate?" he asked curiously as they stepped inside to what looked like a lobby/waiting room.

Narumi smiled and held a finger to his lips. "You'll find out when we get there, be patient." Mikan nodded as they approached the reception desk.

"Osaka-chan! Can I have the student ID card for one Mikan Sakura please~?" he asked sweetly, although it seemed he hadn't to need to do so, since the receptionist named 'Osaka' was acting perfectly normal as she went through files to produce one plastic card with a black bar strip on it. Narumi handed it over to Mikan with a smile, who said a thank you before taking a look at it. It had a picture of her on it –how on earth did they get that? - as well as his full name, birth, gender and blood type.

"Mikan-kun? Come on, I'll take you to your dorm."

"What's my dorm room?"

"Turn your card over"

Mikan did as he said and turned it over, to see the Alice Academy symbol and beneath it, 'Dorm #76'.

"Ah, okay" he said in understanding, before following Narumi to the lift, where they stepped inside before the teacher pressed the number for level eight. Mikan felt his stomach do flips as he felt the elevator go up, level by level, until they reached his floor, the eighth. What if his roommate didn't like him? He did not want that, he liked people, a lot, and he liked having friends that he could talk to whenever he liked to.

"Uh, Mikan? The door?" Narumi motioned to the ID card in his hand that apparently, was also a key card.

"Oh, okay." He said with an embarrassed smile before swiping it through and watching as the light dinged a bright green.

"Well then, this would be where I leave you, Mikan-kun! Have fun, your bags are already in your room." Narumi said cheerfully before bouncing off down the hallways they had just come through. Mikan stared at him, wide eyes blinking a few times, before he laughed to himself, and opened the door he'd just unlocked, his dorm room.

**Natsume's Third Person POV**

Natsume sighed to himself as he exited the bathroom after a nice hot shower, jogging pants hung low on his hips and a towel slung over his neck to catch any drips of water that fell from his wet hair. _'Everything is so boring'_ he thought to himself as he grabbed a chilled bottle of water from the fridge in the kitchen. He took a glance at the clock and noticed it was ten twenty-seven in the morning, which he groaned at. He thought he'd taken a really long shower, but to pass the time and enjoy the warmth it gave him, but no, it seemed that was only in there for half an hour, more or less. He'd finished any homework he had gotten to do over the weekend yesterday since anyone else seemed to be busy with whatever. He wasn't really bothered about his amount of a social life, he already had all the friends he needed to last him, and he really wasn't interested in any of the girls –or even _boys_- here, they all seemed like they were trying either to hard or not enough. He sat at the breakfast bar, sipping his water as he rested his chin in his palm, elbow on the table, when he heard the clipping sound the door being unlocked. He raised an eyebrow to himself, but stayed silent just in case. He'd locked the door last night while he slept so no one could get in without the specified key card. It was smart how it worked really, dorm doors were coded to specific codes so only the ones that had it could get in, however, the places like the gates, canteen or library were set with thousands of individual codes, all from the different codes on the cards. From what he knew, only he and the headmaster had the key to his dorm, and the headmaster rarely came to the dorms, so who the hell could it be?

Natsume left the half empty bottle of water on the counter top, before leaving the kitchen quietly and slipping into the living/bedroom area, where his question was answered. There he saw three or four bags on the unoccupied bed nearest to the door, the one nobody slept in. He'd never gotten a roommate so far in his first year of living at the academy and no one had come a month into his second, apparently someone had pulled out or something. He didn't mind though, silence was nice –or golden, as the saying went. However, this did mean his room was one of the main places him and his friends hung out at, another reason being he had the latest movies and games, as well as more recent and better gaming consoles from his parents.

He sat down on his bed, his back leaning against the window, as he watched his new 'roommate' enter for the first time. _'He looks like a girl!'_ he thought with an amused smirk, as he watched the brunette with wide eyes and a heart-shaped face looked over to him. Suddenly, he was very aware of his shirtlessness.

"Uh, hello, I'm Mikan Sakura, I'm your new roommate, it's nice to meet you" He said in a small voice before walking over and holding his hand out the shake.

'_He even has a girl's name!' _Natsume's smirk widened, before reaching out to shake the hand before him. "Natsume Hyuuga, nice to meet you too" He replied. _'And has girl hands.'_ He thought as he watched his new acquaintance walk over to the other bed.

"Are you sure you're not a girl?" He voiced his thoughts, not worrying about the response. He watched happily as the boy turned around quickly, his face pink and eyes wide.

"No! I'm not a girl you pervert!" Natsume narrowed his eyes at him.

"Hey, watch your mouth." He warned, jaw set firmly. "Besides, you can't blame me; you have a feminine look about you." He said the truth. He looked to be at least a head shorter than himself, if not more, and he may even be wearing makeup, his skin was so clear. Not to say his own wasn't, but this 'Mikan's' was like porcelain, it was, well, sort of weird.

"Well sorry for my appearance, though I can't say yours is any better. Do you always greet your roommates half naked?" He heard him say in retort, making him realise his state yet again, to which to stood and walked over to his closet.

"No, I don't, but I just so happened to have taken a shower just now, so don't get smart with me newbie." He snapped, pulling the mirror doors of his wardrobe open. He heard the quoted 'newbie' mutter under their breath as he pulled out a plain white t-shirt, but decided to ignore it, not wanting to get into anymore arguments on their first meeting.

He closed the door, top in hand before walking a bit closer to the new kid. "So, why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you have come a month ago like the rest of us?" He asked curiously as he pulled his tight t-shirt on.

"Yeah" Mikan replied. "I should have, but complications happen, but I'm here now, so what does it matter?" He sent Natsume a small smile, which he somehow returned, and turned back to his bags. Natsume said nothing as he waltzed back over to his bed, picking up a manga on the way, before he flopped down to the way he was before, back leaning against the window, cross-legged although this time with a manga in hand. However, he couldn't help but sneak a few glances up at the weird boy who seemed to unpacking his things. Natsume had his eyes on the paper he held, before he heard a knock of the door.

"Natsume, open the door, we're bored!"

**Well, I hope you liked that ;) I'm not entirely sure where this is going, so go easy on me, okay? One thing, my computer is extremely irritating, sometimes it works, other times it doesn't due to some stupid system updates or whatever, but I will try to update this every week. I'm just gonna keep on writing, and hope my laptop doesn't crash on me again TT-TT**

**Anyway, ****leave me a review**** telling me what you think; I love 'em!**

**x**


End file.
